The invention relates to economized vapor compression systems and, more particularly, to an economized vapor compression system with improved performance.
Over their life cycle HVAC & R systems frequently operate unloaded and, thus, system performance enhancement in unloaded mode of operation is critical. Economized systems may employ economizer-to-suction bypass as means of unloading the compressor, which is a very efficient method of system capacity reduction and external load matching.
Additionally, such vapor compression systems operate at a wide range of environmental conditions and it is essential to increase the system operating envelope, hence preventing nuisance shutdowns.
System cost is also a critical concern and a key criteria for product acceptance by the market.
Based upon the foregoing, the need exists for enhanced performance of such systems in an unloaded mode of operation, as well as for systems having reduced cost.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a system.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.